


Can I Have a Kiss?

by ColdSerenity



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Leonard Snart, Denial of Feelings, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Original Character(s), Smut, Top Barry Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdSerenity/pseuds/ColdSerenity
Summary: "He did not have a relationship with Len... he didn't!... did he?"Maybe a new enemy will help Barry figure it out...(Re-Updated)





	Can I Have a Kiss?

 

 

Barry had no idea what he was doing.

After becoming the Flash, a lot of things changed. There were the open, obvious ones like, he could run really fast… ha! But there were some private ones that he kept to himself, like his sex drive had tripled. This became a huge problem for him since he really didn’t have a girlfriend, much less time to date. Even if he did, there was also the problem that he would sometimes vibrate when he came, so she would know he was the Flash after one night together. Yeah, no thanks!

Guess that is why when Len approached him, he took the deal. The thief had always flirted with him, but a few months back, he proposed Barry a deal, that he would help relieve some of Barry’s… ‘stress’. Barry had never thought of doing anything with a guy, but he had been so wound up, and Len already knew his secret, so he happily said yes. That night Barry learned Len’s mouth did more than just dish out sarcastic comments. Barry had felt so relieved afterwards, it was amazing. But it was only for one time… only one!

Yeah… that didn’t happen, it became several. If fact it became more intimate than just a blowjob. However, Barry did NOT have a relationship with him. He was filling a need he had, that was it. There was nothing more, nothing deeper than this, just sex.

“You know I don’t like it when you start wondering off in the middle.” Len drawled.

Barry opened his eyes. He was currently laying on a bed in one of Snart’s safehouses. A naked Len was sitting on his lap, looking down at him while his hands slowly played with Barry’s hard cock.

“Well you are taking forever to get to the point of this whole thing.”

“I’m just savoring the moment Scarlett,” he smirked.

Barry rolled his eyes, “well stop savoring and get on with it!” He had let him play long enough.

Len leaned over and grabbed the condom that was on the night stand. He slowly rolled it on before his hands delicately coated him with lube. He looked up at Barry and smiled, biting his lip, as he lifted and then slowly sat back down, taking Barry inside him.

Barry closed his eyes and hummed at the feeling, he needed this badly. Len was tight… and hot… and perfect. Len sat himself fully and Barry could swear he almost heard him giggle. He looked up at him and saw Len had his head thrown back, eyes closed. He shifted his hips and moaned, loud and dirty. He lifted himself up, making Barry groaned, pushing his hips up, seeking his heat again.

“Yes! Harder Barry.”

Barry thrusted up again, giving him what he wanted.

“That’s it baby, just like that!”

“Don’t call me baby!” Barry gritted as he rammed him again, fingers digging into his hips.

This wasn’t a relationship dammit. Barry closed his eyes, trying to imagine someone else, anyone, preferably a girl, but Len was always loud, always making sure Barry was fully aware he was fucking him.

“Give it to me Barry, come on,” he started riding Barry faster, trying to push him deeper.

Barry braced his feet on the bed and started pushing up, faster, harder, shutting Len up, well… sort of.

“Yes!... More!... Augh!... Barry!”

Fuck, he hated how his moans made him feel… he hated the fact they made him go faster, harder, deeper, wanting to feel more of him.

Len kept pushing his hips down on him, meeting every thrust. “Fuck! Barry, you feel so good, don’t stop!”

He couldn’t stop even if he wanted to. Barry was losing himself, feeling his body getting close.

“Augh… Barry… do it… do it now. I want to come on just your dick!”

Barry bit his lip as he focused, calling the speed force up, purposely making his member vibrate inside him. He made sure to watch Len. He may not be in a relationship with him, this may just be sex, but watching Len cum was the best thing he had ever seen.

Len’s mouth started to hang open, eyes closing as his face slowly soften. This was the only time Barry could see Len just let go. He let out a loud moan, screaming Barry’s name as he climaxed. His body tightening around Barry, causing him to fall over the edge himself with a grunt.

They both sat there for a moment, minds slowly catching up, the only sound in the room was of their breathing. Barry looked up at Len who was just staring down at him.

Len swallowed, “can I have a kiss?” He whispered.

Barry chuckled, he always asked for one. Barry could be an ass and say no, but…

“Sure,” he decided to be nice tonight.

Len leaned down carefully, pressing his lips against Barry’s. It always started softly, just a press, until Len’s tongue would flick up against him. Barry would allow him in, tongues meeting and pushing against one another. Barry thrusted his tongue further, taking over Len’s mouth. Len hummed, pressing his body more towards Barry.

Barry pulled his face to the side, breaking the kiss, “enough.” He didn’t want him getting any ideas.

Len pouted, “you’re so mean Scarlett. You know you enjoy it,” he teased. Barry rolled his eyes. “Come on Barry, you know it’s ok to admit it.”

Barry sat up, making Len get off him and sitting up on the corner of the bed. He heard Len huff behind him. Barry pulled off the condom and tossed it on the trash can before grabbing some tissue and cleaning himself up, “I’m leaving.”

“Barry… you don’t have to go, I will stop teasing.”

“No. I have things to do… superhero things,” he looked over his shoulder and grinned at him.

Len looked away, annoyed, “yeah…”

Barry got up and grabbed his clothes, dressing quickly. He grabbed his phone and wallet before heading towards the door.

“Barry?”

He turned and looked at him, sitting on the bed, still naked. “What?”

“Can I have another kiss?”

Barry rolled his eyes, “no,” and walked out the door, not looking back. 

He walked down the street, enjoying the cool night air. He looked up at the night sky, trying to figure out what the hell he was doing. He didn’t want to be jerk to Len, he actually enjoyed his company if he was being honest. But this was just sex… just sex! He couldn’t let it become more than that.

 

Things continued as they had been for the last six months. Len would always call him when he knew it was around time for Barry’s ‘fix’. Barry never called him, no matter how badly he wanted him. He knew it was pride that kept him from doing so, even when he kept staring at his phone, waiting for a message. Aside from their hook ups, they never interacted, well except for when Captain Cold robbed a bank.

Len would sometimes cheat though. Like the one night Barry came home, exhausted. He had been fighting all night with the new meta of the week. It had even made it all over the news. By the time he finally had him locked away, Barry was drained. He didn’t even feel like stopping for food. He just went straight to his apartment, ready to eat those disgusting energy bars. He walked in and instantly smelled burgers. He walked into his kitchen and on the counter, were five bags of Big Belly Burger, each one filled with four burgers made just how Barry liked them. Barry walked up and found a small note attached.

  ** _Saw you on the news, figured you would be starving. Didn’t want you eating Cisco’s nasty bars._**

**_~Len_ **

 Barry narrowed his eyes… It wasn’t a relationship! But… he wasn’t that big of an ass. He pulled out his phone and texted him, thanking him for the food.

(1:09 AM) C.C.: Anytime Scarlett ;)

  

*Few Weeks Later*

Barry’s phone rang on the side table. He reached back, answering it.

“Hey, what’s up Cisco?”

“Hey man, I was wondering if you could come by the lab. I got something to show you.”

“Something wrong?”

“No… maybe… I don’t know. It’s just a feeling I got, so it’s not important. Just come when you can.”

“Gotcha, I will be there.” He placed the phone back on the night stand and turned back to his side, how he had been.

“You heard him.”

“I heard it’s not important and it can wait,” Len tightened his hold, burying his face on the crook of Barry’s neck.

“Len…” Barry tried to get him to let go, but he wouldn’t budge. Barry laid limp as he huffed. “Len, I have to go.”

“Can I see you tonight?” his voice was muffled.

Barry couldn’t, he had already gotten what he needed, this wasn’t a relationship.

“Sure.” _What the fuck!!_

Barry’s eyes widened as Len lifted his head up to look at him, smiling. “Yeah?”

Barry tried to recover, tried to play aloof, “Yeah… maybe, if I don’t end my rounds too late. Don’t keep your hopes up.”

Yeah, no! He couldn’t come over… he couldn’t…

Barry sat up on the bed, getting ready to leave.

“Scarlett?”

Here we go, “Yeah?”

“Can I have a kiss?”

Barry turned and looked at him. Without answering he leaned down, giving him what he wanted. Len’s hands cupped his face and he deepened the kiss. He let him enjoy it for a minute before slowly pulling back, clearing his throat.

“Got to go.” He finally got off the bed and left to go get dressed.

 

Barry walked into the lab. He found Cisco staring at his monitors with Caitlin.

“Yo, what’s up guys?”

Cisco turned, pulling the lollipop out of his mouth, “good you’re here.” He turned back to his monitors, pulling up five different camera stills. Barry walked up and studied them for a moment. There were five completely different people, all seemed to be in different banks, all in the vaults. Barry stood up and looked at Cisco, shrugging.

“So…?”

“These are pictures from five different bank robberies that have happened in the last four months.”

“Ok?”

“The people were all workers of the banks they robbed. They had the keys and passcode to the vaults, so they literary walked in and took everything without the alarms going off.”

“So it’s a… gang?”

“No! They don’t know one another. There are absolutely no connections between these people at all. They all worked at different locations, all ranging different amount of times, some had been there thirty years, others six months.”

“So one did it, and the rest started copycatting?” Barry figured.

“That’s what I was thinking. But, all five people went missing right after, no trace, nothing.”

“Well they did just rob a bank Cisco.” He laughed.

“True, but what are the chances that all five did an amazing job at covering their tracks?”

“I don’t know, this seems a bit of a reach, what are you saying, this is somehow a meta?”

“Yeah, like maybe mind control or something?”

“I guess…” Barry looked at the picture again. None of them seem to match in any way. They ranged from an older woman to a young guy. But Cisco had a pretty good sense at things, so he would keep an eye out for something.

 

That night Barry was flashing through the city, doing his rounds as usual. It was close to quitting time, Cisco and Caitlin had already headed home. He still wasn’t sure if he was going to meet up with Len. He needed to keep his distance, he couldn’t get close to him. Barry was finding this harder and harder to do however. He was about to call it quits himself when he heard an alert over the comm. The cops were announcing a break in at First National Bank, right off Jackson St.

_Guess I will check it out_.

Barry flashed inside the bank in no time, expecting to find some robber, or even Len inside. However, the bank was empty. He looked around, the front door was open, someone did come in. He checked the vault and it was still closed.

“What the hell...”

Barry walked around the main area of the bank, trying to see signs of any movement.

“Swoosh, swoosh, goes Little Red,” a woman spoke.

Barry froze. He looked around the dark bank, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.

“Aww… what’s wrong Flash? Can’t see me?”

“Show yourself!”

She laughed, “Ohh… so tough!”

Barry heard footsteps behind him. He turned and out of the shadows walked up an older looking woman. She had short curly hair and wore and older looking dress suit with a name tag.

“Who are you?”

She shrugged at him. She looked down at her name tag, “well lets see, I guess I’m Dorothy Sanders right now.”

Barry narrowed his eyes at her. “You are the one that has been robbing all these banks, aren’t you?”

She laughed again, “yes, I have.”

“Are you a meta?”

“Meta?” she said disgustingly, “no! I don’t have ‘super powers’ like you. I just have… powers… I’m a witch.” She grinned.

“A witch?” Barry laughed.

“Yeah,” her smile dropped. She moved a bit closer, as her eyes started glowing yellow. Barry watched in amazement as her body slowly shifted and transformed. Within seconds, a tall beautiful woman, with long black hair, stood in front of him.

“How did you…?”

She pouted sarcastically at him, extending her arms towards him, “I give up Flash, take me to jail.”

Barry narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her, “why?”

“I have seen the error in my way and want to go straight.”

Barry didn’t believe her for a second, but he knew he could flash away if she tried anything. He walked up to her, grabbing her by the arm.

“Criminals in this city keep getting weirder and weirder.”

“Oh come on Flash, don’t you think you would be bored to death if we weren’t around? If you were just plain old… Barry Allen?”

Barry stared at her. “What did you call me?”

“Barry Allen.” She smiled at him. He pulled away the second her eyes started glowing yellow once again. He stood a few feet away, waiting for her to attack. She simple laughed, “too late you already touched me.”

Barry watched as glass started to appear, encasing him all around. He moved and struck it but it didn’t budge. He tried to vibrate his hand, to phase through it, but it didn’t work.

“Sorry Flash, none of your tricks are going to work. Only I can let you out of there.”

Barry glared at her from inside. He was about to speak when he noticed she was getting bigger. He looked at his surroundings and found it wasn’t her that was changing, it was him… he was shrinking! When it finally stopped, the was miniscule, the glass, well more like gem, was now the size of a pendant. She walked up to him, her steps sounding like thunder as she got close, and picked him up. She placed him between her fingers as she looked at him.

“Let me go!”

“You are mine now Little Red. And feel free to scream all you like, but I’m the only one that can hear you.” She smiled darkly.

“What do you want?”

“To play dress up… as you!”

Barry watched in horror as her eyes glowed yellow again and her body started morphing, turning into… him.

“No! What are you going to do?”

“I want to know what all is in Star Labs. I bet I can easily make some money with the stuff I find in there… and I guess have some fun being the city’s little hero… Flash!”

_Fuck! Now what?_

Siren’s were heard getting close to the bank now. She smiled wickedly at Barry. “I have never trapped a meta, let’s see if I can use that power of yours.”

She started to focus, staring intently at the gem. Barry sneered back at her until he felt something… like hands reaching into him, his body, his soul, his… power. He felt as it took hold of the speed force and forced it out of him. Barry fell to his knees, screaming in pain. He looked up in time to watch the lighting start shinning in her eyes and then they were gone, out of the bank.

They stopped on the other side of town, in the middle of the street.

“Wow! Now that was a rush!” she laughed. She looked around the empty street before transforming back into her actual form, and started strolling down the road.

They went into the outskirts of the city, to an old abandoned factory. She walked inside and made her way up to one of the offices, which had now been turned into her home. The main living area just had a small kitchen, a couch with a TV and a desk to the side. There was a large book shelf behind the desk, filled with books except for one area in the middle. There were five black jewelry boxes neatly displayed.

She walked in and set Barry down on the desk, before she started taking off her shoes and jacket.

“Who are you?” Barry tried again.

“My name is Giselle.”

“Ok... Giselle, why are you doing this?”

She laughed, “money of course.”

Barry sat there for a moment before speaking again, “how did you know I was Barry Allen?”

She sat on her couch, throwing her head back with a sigh. “That was an accident.”

“What?”

She smiled, “I came to this city to break into Star Labs. I figured there must be all sorts of things in there I can sell for a great price. But when I got here, I was introduced to the Flash,” she looked at him, “you were all over the news. So, I got a bit curious. I decided I was going to try to capture you, but I needed to do my normal research.” She turned her body to face the direction of the desk. “You see, I can look like anyone I capture, but I have to know their habits and gestures, or else it won’t fool anyone. So I study my victims before I capture them,” she grinned.

“Trying to track you was the hard part, you and your damn speed. I was getting nowhere until you finally slipped.” Barry narrowed his eyes as she bit her lip. “Who would have thought the city’s hero was fucking one of his villains?”

Barry’s face paled… _she had seen them?_

“It was after one of Captain Cold’s little robberies where you two got a bit frisky before leaving… thinking no one was watching.”

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_

“You took off your mask and I saw your face. It was easy to find you from there. The best part was when I saw you entering Star Labs. Two birds, one stone.” She laughed.

“This won’t work, my friends will know!”

“You doubting my skills boy? I assure you, I will even have your boyfriend fooled.”

“He is not my boyfriend!” he gritted.

“Whatever, fuck buddy. You will see tomorrow, I have it all planned out.” She laid fully on the couch and got comfortable, falling asleep and leaving Barry with nothing but his thoughts.

_Someone will know…they will figure it out… right?_

The next morning she got herself ready to go. She placed Barry in one of the small back jewelry boxes he had seen on the shelf. Before she closed the lid, she made sure he saw her transform into him, grinning.

“Wish me luck Little Red,” and she closed the lid.

Barry couldn’t see anything, it was completely pitch black. He sat on the floor trying to figure some way out of this. He had spent most of his night trying to get out, but nothing worked. The lid suddenly opened, blinding Barry for a moment. He saw his own face pouting as she picked up the jewel. He felt that awful pull of his powers being stripped once again and she flashed to the bottom of the building.

“Well this sucks!!”

Barry tried catching his breath and his body shivered from the pain, he fucking hated that feeling.

“Guess you are coming with me Little Red. The jewel may connect me enough to you to use your likeness anywhere, but it’s not strong enough for me to use your powers. I have to be touching it.”

Her hand waved above him and the jewel slowly changed shaped, creating a small loop at the top. She flashed back upstairs, making Barry groan, and found a necklace to hang the jewel from. She placed it around her neck and smiled. “Now we are ready to go,” and with that, they flashed away, straight to Star Labs.

 

Barry was pissed, more than before. She was good… very good. They entered the lab and she complete changed her attitude and became him flawlessly. She somehow knew all his stupid jokes with Cisco, knew how he always spoke softer to Caitlin. She even knew to have him wave his hands when he was speaking… everything, there was no difference. His friends had no idea they were talking to an imposter.

_Now what!!?_

After spending most of the morning chit chatting with the guys. Giselle finally started wondering off on her own around the building.

“You are not going to find anything.”

“I think I am,” she whispered, making sure no one could hear her talking to herself.

She made it down to the basement level, going down one of the long hallways until there was a solid steel door. She beside the door was a hand scanner. Barry knew this is where they had stored anything that could be used as a weapon after the cold gun had been stolen.

_Fuck…_

She smiled, “wonder what could be in here. Do you have access Barry?”

“No!” he tried.

She placed her hand… well his… on the platform and the light lit up green.

“Liar!” she laughed.

The door however, didn’t open. The screen lit up with a message.

PLEASE ENTER PASSCODE

“What! Hand scanner and passcode!? You guys are strict!”

_Thank you Cisco for being over protective_.

“Don’t suppose you are going to give me the password?”

“Like hell.”

She huffed and made her way back up the building. She tried looking around the lab to see if there was anything she could use, or get a clue, but there was nothing. She couldn’t ask Cisco, she knew that would make him suspicious. She finally decided to give up for today and said goodbye to Cisco and Caitlin, lying to them about meeting up with Iris.

She made her way out of the labs and headed towards her home, not bothering to flash there, which Barry was thankful. It was mid-afternoon at this point. They turned a corner and suddenly they were yanked into an alley, away from the main road.

“What the fuck,” Giselle started. Both her and Barry looked and saw Len standing there smirking at him.

_Great…_

“Hello Scarlett.”

“Len, what the hell? What do you want?”

“Just checking in. You didn’t come over last night.”

“I got busy, Flash business.” _Well that part was true…_

Len pouted, “too bad.” A smirk slowly appeared on his face, “can I at least have a kiss to make up for it?”

Giselle huffed just like Barry would have, “if it will shut you up.”

Len’s smirk grew and he slowly walked up to Barry, pressing their lips together. Thankfully this was the only thing Barry saw since the necklace was now pressed between their chests. He did hear Len hum, irritating the shit out of Barry.

Giselle pulled away, “that’s enough.”

Len leaned back and watched Barry intently, “You sure you don’t want something Scarlett, a blowjob maybe?”

_She better say no!_

“Got places to be Len.” Giselle moved passed him and headed towards the opening of the alley.

“Barry?”

She turned to him, not even answering.

“Any chance I can get another kiss?”

She rolled her eyes, “none.”

He laughed, “you know I always have to try.”

“And you know you will always be disappointed.” She turned again and walked back, heading towards her home again.

Barry sat there shocked. “I’m not that damn mean to him.”

“You obviously don’t know what you sound like from an outsider’s point of view.” She whispered.

Barry felt anger, he was angry that this was happening, he was angry she was pretending to be him and had everyone fooled, he was angry because there was nothing he could do. Most of all, he was angry because that _bitch_ kissed Len… he shouldn’t feel anger for this, it wasn’t a relationship, but… argh!!

 

They arrived back to the old factory. She took off the necklace, placing the jewel on the small box again, but not closing the lid, Barry was grateful. She transformed back into herself as she walked over to the other side of the room and started taking out some leftover food from the mini fridge she had.

“Guess now I have to figure out how to break into that damn room.” She huffed. She looked towards the desk, where she knew Barry was watching her. “This is why I use my magic, I’m not a thief… well, not the ‘break into locks’ type at least. I steal people’s identity to keep from having to do that. Maybe I can find someone to help me? What do you think Barry?”

“I think you should let me go.” He sat down, leaning against the back of the jewel.

“That’s not helpful silly Little Red. I need someone that knows how to break into stuff without getting caught, a real thief!”

Barry leaned his head back, staring at the ceiling. How the fuck was he going to get out of this? Cisco nor Caitlin suspected anything. Was he just going to be stuck here, forever?

His thoughts were interrupted by the very familiar sound of the cold gun charging up. Barry snapped his head back down and saw Len standing behind Giselle, gun pointed at the back of her head.

“Who the fuck are you?” he drawled.

Barry saw her face in honest shock. She slowly turned to face him, hands up.

“Impressive Snart, no one has been able to sneak up on me like that in a while.”

“Thanks, now where is Barry?”

“Barry?” she tried to sound innocent.

“Don’t play coy with me. Tell me where he is or you will end up with the last head cold of your life.” He gritted.

“You don’t kill people anymore.”

“Do you really want to try me?”

Barry was happy she had put him down across the room, she wouldn’t be able to use his powers against Len. She studied him for a moment before her face lit up with an idea.

“How about a deal Snart?”

“Not interested.” His gun never leaving her face.

“Now, now, listen. You help me break into this annoying little door at Star Labs, and I will give you whatever you want. Or better yet, lets become partners?”

“Partners?” he asked incredulously.

“Oh come on Len. You and I both know you are wasted on that kid. If we worked together, we could rule this entire city. Hell, we could have the entire world. I know your reputation, I know what you can do. Mix that with my magic and we will be unstoppable.” She grinned at him.

Len narrowed his eyes at her.

“We will split everything 50/50. Anything you want will be at your feet,” her hand slowly came up to the gun and started to push it away from her face, pointing it to the side. “You can even have me if you like. I won’t treat you like that little brat, I know how to keep my man happy.” She took a step closer.

Len raised his eyebrow at her, “that so?”

_What the fuck Len!?_

“Yeah, you can have me or, if you want something more masculine…” she shifted and turned into a young man. Barry recognized him immediately as one of the bank workers that had been on Cisco’s screen. “Or, maybe something more… familiar…” she shifted again and turned into Barry, grinning at Len.

Len stared at her for a moment. Barry stood up and smacked the glass, leaving his hands flat on the surface as he watched the scene.

_What was he doing!? He better not be actually thinking of taking her deal!!?_

 She took the opportunity to get closer to him, bracing her hands against Len’s chest. She dipped her head down to the crook of his neck. Something in Barry snapped.

“Stop touching him!” Barry screamed.

Barry could not see her eyes, but he did see her smirk grow bigger. He felt rage start going through his entire body.

“Come on Len. You can have this Barry if you like. I will treat you like the king you are.” She whispered.

Barry growled, punching the glass in anger. He hated this, hated what he was seeing. Len was his, not hers. She shouldn’t be touching him. He felt the speed force start to ram up, slowly coming forth. The force from the power started pushing the air around him out as small sparks started shooting out from his body.

“Get your hands off him.” He gritted, “Len is _mine_!”

He watched her push herself closer to him. Len finally started to act again, grabbing her wrist and pushing her off.

Barry kept his rage going, fueling the speed force, making it go faster and faster all around him. The sparks started to become larger as the power increased. Barry kept pushing, more and more and he focused his fury. A larger bolt snapped through the gem, loud, and Barry watched with amazement as Giselle snapped, like she was shocked.

Barry remembered, she said the gem tied him to her. Her power wasn’t strong enough to pull out the speed force from him if she wasn’t touching the gem, but apparently he was strong enough to push the speed force to her.

Her head snapped towards the desk. “Stop that!”

Len looked confused for a moment, looking in her direction but seeing nothing but a desk.

“Fuck you!” Barry screamed and he pushed more and more. The air around him was encircling him, pushing up against the walls of the gem. More and more bolts started coming, all becoming stronger than the last. With each strike, Giselle started to bend over, screaming in pain. She started taking steps towards the desk, trying to reach him, she was only a few feet away when Barry increased his power, letting all of the speed force through his body. She fell to the ground, screaming in pain as Barry watched sparks start to come out of her.

“You wanted my power bitch, well here you go,” he growled.

With one final push, Barry heard the gem finally crack all around him. She glass shattered and the force of his power blew everything in the room away. Len hit the wall that was right behind him. Giselle, who was closer, flew back with more force, striking the back wall before falling down, unconscious. Barry now stood, back to his normal size in front of the desk, breathing hard.

“Len is mine,” He whispered.

Len pushed the debris that fell on him to the side and stood. “Barry!?”

Barry felt the last bit of energy leave him, no longer having the ability to even stand. His vision became blurry and he felt his body start to fall forward. The last think he saw before going dark, was Len running to catch him.

 

Barry woke up in a very familiar place. The fluorescent lighting, the soft hum of machinery, the constant beeping sound… yup, Star Labs. He tried to lift himself up, but quickly realized he was nauseous. He laid back down, groaning.

“Easy Scarlett, you have been out for about two days.”

That’s why! He knew his body was starving, there was only so much the IV could do. He turned his head and found Len sitting next to him, smiling.

Barry narrowed his eyes at him. “You were going to take her deal?”

Len huffed, “no,” he whispered as he leaned closer to the bed. “I was thinking that if I could get her to open up though, I could get her to tell me where you were. But when she turned into you… it sort of freaked me out a bit.” He chuckled.

Barry smiled as he leaned back. He was happy to hear that. He didn’t want Len leaving him. This whole thing had made him realize how stupid he had been. “Len?”

“Yeah?”

“I need to talk to you…”

Caitlin came around the corner, “Barry! You’re awake!”

Barry smiled at her even though he was a bit annoyed at the interruption. He watched as she came over and started studying the monitors. Len got up and started to walk away before Cisco showed up, standing next to him.

“Barry! My man! What the hell happened!?”

“Long story Cisco.”

“Yeah, well I expect to hear all about it. You are lucky Captain Cold here wasn’t so _cold_ and saved you!” he patted Len’s back. Len turned and glared at Cisco as he quickly took his hand off him. “Sorry.” He whispered.

Len shook his head and gave Barry one last smirk before walking out of the labs.

 

It was almost midnight by the time Cisco and Caitlin let him go home. He told them the entire story, leaving out certain parts… like why he got so angry. He learned that after passing out, Len had called Cisco and Caitlin and told them where to go. Apparently, once Giselle was knocked out, her other victims were release from their gems as well, they had found them unconscious in front of the bookcase. They brought everyone to the lab make sure they were ok.

Joe was called in and the entire story had been explained, how the five bank robberies had not been done by the employees. It was a farfetched story, but at this point, Central City was used to crazy. Giselle was currently suffering from amnesia due to the hit on the head. It was actually Barry who told them what her name was since she couldn’t even tell them. They were going to keep her in Star Labs a bit longer, under a watchful eye, before releasing her to a hospital. They were all a bit worried since she knew Barry’s identity… or well used to know.

Barry walked into this apartment. He really wanted to talk to Len, he wanted to clear some stuff up. He walked into the living room, trying to figure out if he should call him, but found him sitting on the couch.

“You’re here?”

He stood up and walked up to Barry. “You said you wanted to talk.”

Barry smiled, “Yeah…” he paused, “Look Len, I wanted to thank you, for saving me.”

“I’m pretty sure you saved yourself Scarlett,” he chuckled.

“No, trust me, it was because of you.” Barry bit his lip and looked away. “I was trapped, and nothing I did was working. And then you showed up, and she started touching you, and I got… angry.” Barry felt a bit of rage start to go through him as he remembered, “I told her to stop and she kept pushing, getting closer to you, and it pissed me off… because you are _mine_. And she wasn’t allowed to touch you…”

Len crashed their lips together, his arms wrapping around Barry’s neck. Barry immediately responded, opening his mouth, his tongue pushing into Len’s, taking over. Len moaned into the kiss, arms tightening. Barry’s arms wrapped around Len’s whole body, pulling him closer while he pushed more into the kiss, bending Len back.

“Barry,” Len panted.

Barry bent down and grabbed Len’s thighs, lifting him up with ease. Len looked at him with shock. “Superpowers, remember?”

“Mmmm… I think I like being man handled by you Scarlett.” He leaned in and started kissing his neck.

Barry made his way into his bedroom, tossing Len onto the bed before climbing on top and taking over his mouth again. They stayed attached, never separating unless a piece of clothing needed to be removed. Within minutes, they were both fully naked, rolling around on the bed. Barry reached over the night stand and grabbed the small bottle of lube from the drawer. He coated his fingers and reached down, finding Len’s entrance. He pressed two fingers, hard but slow, making Len moan.

“You are mine Len. You belong to only me,” Barry whispered in his ear.

“Yes Barry! Only yours… augh! Only yours!”

“Fuck I love hearing you moan.” Barry started sucking on his neck and he kept working his fingers in and out of him before scissoring him open. He started to vibrate his hand, trying to quicken the process, he needed to be inside him now, he needed to feel Len around him.

“Fuck yes! I love that trick of yours!”

“Yeah you do!” Barry breathed, “I remember your face the first time I did it.”

“Just when I thought I couldn’t be more addicted to you, you pulled that out and ruined me for life,” he chuckled.

Barry felt him loose enough, he pulled back and dipped his hand in the drawer again, pulling out the condom. Len snatched it away from him and opened it quickly, rolling it on Barry, then lubing him up.

“Come on Scarlett, make me yours.” He challenged him with a wink.

Barry pushed him back down by the chest and guided himself inside fully. Len pressed his head back into the pillow, moaning loud enough for his neighbors to hear. This is what Barry wanted, needed, Len’s heat. Barry pulled back out and pushed back in, just as hard.

“Mine!” he gritted and his fingers dug into Len’s hips.

Len pulled his legs up, opening himself more for Barry. His hands reached up and pulled Barry back down, kissing him. “All yours baby. Just like you are mine.”

“Yes!” Barry liked the sound of that.

Barry started thrusting into him. Trying to get deeper, claim every inch of him. He dug his feet into the bed while his arms hooked to the back of Len’s knees and pushed them forward, practically bending him in half. He kept ramming him, harder and faster. Len’s hands went up and he braced them against the headboard.

“Yes… Barry… right there… perfect!... Ahh!”

Barry couldn’t last much longer. He focused once again and started to vibrate his dick and kept thrusting. He watched Len’s eyes rolled back and come with a silent scream. Barry kept pushing through, loving the tightness he felt from Len’s climax until he finally reached his own.

He collapsed on top of Len, both breathing hard. Once he felt like he could move again, Barry shifted to the side, facing Len as he turned to face him. They both looked at one another, smiling. Who would have thought it would have been Captain Cold who would save him? If he hadn’t showed up… wait.

“Hey Len?” He spoke softly since he was only a few inches away.

“Yeah?”

“How did you know to follow her? I mean me? Whatever…”

Len chuckled, “what are you talking about?”

“Back in the alley, you followed us right? What made you suspicious?”

Len bit his lip, trying to decide what to say. He finally took a breath, “the kiss.”

“The kiss?”

“Yeah.” He paused for a moment. His hand slowly came up and started touching Barry’s bottom lip, lightly, “Barry, no one kisses me like you do. I can’t explain it. It’s why… no matter how many times you pushed me away, or pretended to not care… I always stayed. All I had to do was get a kiss from you and I knew the truth… you were never able to hide your feelings from me when we kissed. That’s why I always asked for one.” Barry stared at him in disbelief. “When I kissed her, it was completely wrong. I instantly knew that wasn’t you... so I followed her… well you,” he laughed.

Barry grabbed his hand and kissed his fingers.

“I’m sorry for being an ass this whole time,” he whispered.

“No need Scarlett, I knew how you really felt the entire time, even if you didn’t.”

“Well I still need to make it up to you. I was horrible.”

Len smiled, “as long as you are mine just as much as I’m yours, we are good Scarlett.”

Barry smiled at him. He did have some strong feelings for this man, fuck he may even love him. He wasn’t even sure when it had all changed, but here he was now.

“Hey Len?...”

“Mmm?”

Barry did know what he was doing… He was in a relationship with Len...

“Can I have a kiss?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave comments, I love comments!!
> 
> PS. I posted this kind of late, so don't be surprised if the end gets rewritten a bit... haha!


End file.
